Excel
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: After a crazy portal mishap, Finn, Jake, PB, Marceline, and Penny all find themselves traveling through different worlds, having to survive different genres the worlds are parodying. Rated T for the occasional mature theme.


**Chapter 1: The Gathering! Ice King's Evil Plan!**

On a bright, shining morning, Finn awoke to the sunshine; the beautiful bees and birds getting along, chirping and buzzing...he smelt breakfast...wait, there was no breakfast scent. Just the beautiful, breakfast-smelling air...ah.

"OH MY GOB, OH MY GOB, OH MY GOB!" Jake yelled, running around like a maniac, holding a paper.

Jake's screaming got Finn out of his half-asleep daze. "Dude, how long have you been up?"

"That doesn't matter! We got the most awesome thing ever in the mail! Look at this!"

Jake threw the flyer on Finn's blanket, and Finn read it aloud: "Adventurers Gathering at 3:00 by the dock. Sword-fighting and pancakes will be available! Be there or be square! Well, I do like sword-fighting."

"And I do like pancakes." Jake said. "I think we should go."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Finn said.

COMMITMENT TIME!

Marceline finished making herself breakfast and saw a note by her bed. Someone must have left it there while she was up partying at night. She had just awoken from her day nap.

"Vampires Gathering at 3:00 by the dock. Heat Signature screening available. Be there or be alive. Well, I do like Heat Signature. Guess I'll go."

Marceline waited for the scene to cut away. "Oh, come on! Just do it already, ya stupid writer!", she hissed.

...

Princess Bubblegum had been exhausted just from her normal activities. She expected Cinnamon Bun to come into her room and crave food any minute now. A messenger pigeon flew into her window, carrying a message.

"Thank you!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, as the pigeon flew away. She opened the note and read it aloud. "Science Gathering at 3:00 by the dock. Periodic Table and spaghetti available. Be there or be a miscarried digit in a division problem. Well, I do like spaghetti. Cut away now!"

...

Finally, it was 3:00. Finn and Jake ran out the door, excited for the adventures awaiting.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was running as well, not wanting to miss any scientific findings that could be announced there.

Marceline was flying in the sky, rather hyped up to watch Heat Signature for the second time.

They all found themselves on the dock, and their emotions of excitement turned to confusion.

"Finn? Jake? Marceline? What are you doing at a Science Gathering?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Marceline? Princess? What are you guys doing at an Adventurer Gathering?" Finn asked.

"Do I even need to say it?" Marceline asked.

"I think I can explain all this." A familar voice said. A shadow hops out of a tree, and there is Ice King.

"Ice King!" Finn yells. "What are you doing here? Did you set this up?"

"This was a set-up? Dang it, I really wanted to watch Heat Signature again!" Marceline said.

"I wanted spaghetti." Princess Bubblegum muttered under her breath.

Another shadow hops out of the tree. A young figure appears.

"Penny?" Finn asked. "What are you doing here?" Finn then looks down, and sees his sword is missing. "My sword!"

"Don't you remember?" Penny asked. "I'm from the City of Thieves, stupid!"

"You see, the reason I brought you all here is for love." Ice King said. "I've spent long hours developing the thing you see behind you - a portal.

The portal will take Princess Bubblegum and I to the Romance genre, where she will be forced to become my bride, and the world' radiation will also kill all of you who would stop me on the way.

And Penny? She's here to take any weapons you might have on you, but she'll probably die in the radiation too."

"You didn't tell me that!" Penny yelled.

"Well, I knew that was gonna be a deal-breaker."

Finn immediately jumped up at this news and kicked Ice King in the face. Distracting Ice King briefly, he sees a switch and attempts to turn the portal off, but the switch has been frozen with ice.

"You'll never stop me now!" Ice King laughed. Finn punched him in the gut, knocking him down, and ran back to the switch, and pulled with all his might. His strength ending up being too powerful, breaking the switch off.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Yeah, I do!" Finn said. "I've stopped your plan from being a reality! Now, you won't be able to use it, since it's all messed up now!"

"Uh, Finn..." Jake said. "It's shooting out weird colors!"

"I should've had a back-up plan for this." Ice King said. "But for now; EVACUATE!"

Ice King immediately flew off. Finn attempts to grab his beard, but he's too high up before he can attempt to. The portal continued to shoot colors out, and began to fire at the remaining members. An acid-like substance began pouring out of the portal.

"Ah!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. The substance was growing stronger and stronger...it eventually turned into wind, taking up all the room for gravity.

All of the gang began to float around, trying to stop themselves from going into the portal, but the force could not help. They all were sucked into the portal, going through time and space...

They awoke in a hospital.  
><strong><br>_end_**

**___Princess Bubblegum here! Man, we've just gone into the craziest thing ever. But now, we're in a hospital, and Finn supposedly needs a dangerous surgery! Oh, I don't have a good feeling about this! Next episode: "Surgery! Will Finn Keep His Hero Status?"._**

**__AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was that? R&R, please! Oh, and a challenge of the story will be to guess the genre of each chapter after this. The winner, depending on the chapter, will have lots of prices!**


End file.
